


La camomilla di Nappa

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DBNA [70]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Missing Scene, Short One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Vegeta non dimenticherà mai le terribili camomille di Nappa.Scritta per Summer_moon.[Fa parte di DBNA].





	La camomilla di Nappa

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: Nightstep - Oasis [ Grim Fables ]; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GpEd4NBJQ6Q.

La camomilla di Nappa

 

Luci bluastre si riflettevano nelle pareti di metallo del lungo corridoio, creando effetti stroboscopici.

I passi pesanti di Freezer risuonavano ritmici, mentre il ronzio del trono volante si udiva in lontananza, ogni suono dava vita a un eco stridulo e deformato.

Il bambino mosse istericamente la coda, rigido sul posto con gli occhi serrati, i pugni coperti da guanti candidi stretti e un rivolo di sudore che gli scivolava lungo il viso.

“Lo sai che non accetto i litigi nella mia Base” disse il dittatore spaziale, piegando la bocca sottili in un sorriso storto.

“Mylord… Freezer…” esalò Vegeta. Chiuse gli occhi sentendo la punta della coda gelida accarezzargli la guancia e deglutì.

“Tenerti un mese rinchiuso nella gabbia, razionandoti cibo e acqua, non ti è bastato. Potrei riprovarci, questa volta circondandoti di cocci di vetro per impedirti i movimenti, ma l’odore di urina e di feci mi darebbe la nausea. Già l’altra volta l’ho sopportato a fatica, ho dovuto lasciare quasi tutto il controllo nelle mani di Dodoria” rifletté Freezer, massaggiandosi il mento.

“Mio signore, la gabbia no, vi supplico” gemette il principe dei saiyan, cadendo in ginocchio.

Freezer gli avvolse i polsi con la coda e lo sollevò, lo guardò dimenarsi e scalciare. Allargò le braccia, con i palmi delle mani rivolti verso l’alto e scoppiò a ridere.

“Mi piace quando i miei giocattoli m’implorano” trillò. Si nascose la bocca violetta con il dorso della mano e assottigliò gli occhi, le luce bluastre fecero risaltare il brillio sanguigno negli occhi color rubino del changelling.

“Potrei torturarti nudo davanti a tutti, questa idea mi piace di più” disse. Rise di nuovo, Vegeta cercò di liberarsi, ma Freezer lo abbatté contro la parete metallica. Si udì uno schiocco, mentre il muro si deformava, macchiandosi di sangue.

Vegeta mugolò perdendo i sensi, mentre da uno squarcio sulla sua fronte, sotto la frangetta, colava copioso del sangue.

 

******

 

Vegeta mugolò nell’incoscienza, aveva la testa fasciata e la benda gli copriva in parte anche l’occhio.

Nappa gli rimboccò le coperte e sospirò pesantemente.

“Non possiamo proprio utilizzare la vasca rigeneratrice? Con i vecchi metodi di cura, rischiamo che muoia.

Non ha mai ripreso completamente i sensi, nemmeno durante la punizione pubblica” gemette Radish. I suoi lunghi capelli neri gli arrivavano ai piedi, ogni ciocca era larga quattro dita, ed erano tenuti fermi da una fascetta rossa.

Nappa recuperò un mortaio con dentro dei fiori di camomilla violetti schiacciati ed iniziò a recitare una formula.

Gli occhi di Radish divennero bianchi.

“Non puoi davvero pensare di usare i tuoi poteri di stregone saiyan” gemette il primogenito di Bardack con un filo di voce.

Gli occhi di Nappa divennero di un intenso rosa pesca che illuminò la claustrofobica stanzetta.

Vegeta gemette nell’incoscienza, le bende si erano sporcate di sangue.

“Non abbiamo altra scelta” disse gelido Nappa. Gettò i fiori dentro una tazza di acqua fumante, aspettò diventasse giallo canarino, ma con all’interno delle rune violette, e le recuperò con un colino.

Radish lo guardò gettare i fiori in una spazzatura colma di bende sporche di sangue e grumi nerastri dello stesso, si portò le mani al viso, il suo respiro era rantolante e irregolare.

< In fondo sono gli unguenti di Nappa che impediscono che gli squarci prodotti dalla coda di Freezer uccidano il principe. Però… non conosce a fondo i suoi poteri, li ha rinnegati per così tanti anni.

Gl’incantesimi per bocca sono pericolosi alla stregua di letali veleni > pensò.

Nappa aiutò Vegeta a bere la ‘camomilla’, il bambino si lamentava nel sonno, assumendo espressioni stomacate, un paio di volte Nappa dovette tappargli il naso per evitare che vomitasse.

 

_Vegeta era seduto al centro di una costruzione circolare color sabbia, attraverso gli archi delle colonne entrava la luce accecante del sole, ma non arrivava fino a lui che stava in un cono d’ombra._

_Intorno al ragazzino volavano dei libri, dalle code di razze, completamente neri._

_Il bambino allungò la mano, mentre esplosioni di colori fluorescente si dipanavano come piccoli triangoli dalle sue dita. I suoi neri capelli a fiamma ondeggiavano mossi da un leggero venticello, che gli sollevava l’ampia gonna azzurra che indossava. Il giovinetto, infatti, aveva una tunica blu, molto più ampia del suo corpicino gracile._

_Una voragine si aprì sotto di lui ed iniziò a precipitare girando su se stesso, mentre intorno a lui si creavano ipnotici caleidoscopi rossi e gialli, con sprazzi di luce violetta._

_Teste mozzate di conigli sanguinanti gli volteggiavano intorno._

 

Vegeta si svegliò di colpo, gridando, con gli occhi sgranati.

Nappa si sfregò le mani.

“La mia camomilla ha funzionato, visto uomo di poca fede?” domandò a Radish.

“Luci! Luci ovunque! I libri sono pesci!” sbraitò Vegeta con voce rauca. Si piegò oltre il bordo del letto e vomitò del denso vomito verde, del rigurgito gli colò anche dalle narici.

“Che diamine c’era in quella camomilla?” chiese Radish, guardando Vegeta tremare. Lo avvolse con il lenzuolo e lo cullò contro il proprio petto possente, calmandolo.


End file.
